A New Day
by Hybridlovelies
Summary: One Shot. Klaus crosses paths with Caroline a few years into the future & there seems to be a lot of unresolved tension between them. It's the perfect opportunity for second chances & fixing regrets. A bit AU. Some smut, some fluff, don't like don't read.


**Hello! So I don't know what this is. But I thought maybe some of you might like it, so I decided to post it. It's unedited so I apologize for any weirdness/mistakes.**

**Honestly it started out as a foray into some major smut writing because of me being angry and annoyed at anons complaining about smut over on Klausykins tumblr. And then it just sort of evolved into its own monster.**

**Just a one shot though. No I won't be continuing it. Just enjoy it for what it is and remember if you don't like smut then don't read!**

**p.s. this is DEFINITELY AU!**

**:)**

* * *

Klaus watched her from across the room. Her golden hair was piled in an elegant gathering of curls on top of her head, a few escaping to brush against her face and shoulders. Her navy dress was long, just barely brushing along the pristine floor as she walked. The silky fabric wrapped fluidly around her body. Her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires and her perfect red lips always held the ghost of a smile. She was beautiful, young, _forbidden_. Something he couldn't have, which made him want her all that much more. And really, there was nothing in this world that he couldn't have.

He watched her vacillate through the crowd, charming every man and woman she spoke to. Klaus chuckled to himself. She really had no idea the effect she had. She had always thought she needed to make all this effort, when she really didn't have to try at all.

A waiter passed by with a tray full of champagne glasses. Klaus grabbed two with a polite smile and pushed away from the wall, heading in the direction of his golden haired temptress. She was turned away from him, her creamy white skin revealed by her backless dress. She was talking to a group of gentleman. They were laughing at something she had just said, some joke she had just made. Of course they were all entranced.

"Caroline Forbes," Klaus said as he came to a stop directly behind her.

The laughter around her died down as she turned slowly. The charming smile faded from her face as she locked eyes with him. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else," she replied coolly, not missing a beat.

Klaus gave her a long look. In his thousand years he had never forgotten a face; especially not hers. It had been not quite a decade and they were thousands of miles away from Mystic Falls, but he knew her and she knew knew him. He would never forget _her_.

"My apologies," he said quickly, "please allow me to make it up to you." Klaus held one of the champagne glasses toward her but she gave him a tight smile and shook her head.

"Thanks, but I've got a drink," she waved a glass of scotch in his face.

_Interesting choice of drink,_ he thought. He glanced around and noticed the group of Caroline's suitors glaring at him. He had been holding the object of their attention captive for too long.

Klaus nodded and gave them a little bow. "Enjoy your evening."

Caroline didn't falter for one moment. She politely smiled and then turned her back on him, returning her attention and charms to the group of men in front of her. But it was clear that seeing him had shaken her. Klaus kept his eye on her for the rest of the evening. AS he expected, she keenly avoided ever glancing in his direction. But he knew that she knew exactly where he was at all times. Now her smiles were just a little bit weary, her laughter sounded that much more forced. He kept to the corner, nursing his drinks, and watched her all night.

At the end of the evening, Caroline was one of the last to leave. She waited patiently outside for a black cab to pull up and take her home. Klaus stood across the street, watching her as she watched the cars on the road. She glanced in his direction, making eye contact, finally noticing that he was there. In an instant he was across the street and standing in front of her. She gasped in surprised, her hand clutching her chest.

"Klaus," she breathed, finally giving up the clueless charade she had been playing before.

"Now you remember me," he said.

Of course she remembered him. She had never forgotten him. Not his stormy blue eyes, or the cut of his jaw or the way he looked in a tuxedo. She remembered every single thing about him. She remembered all the things that did and _didn't_ happen.

"How did you find me?" She asked him.

"I wasn't looking for you love," he said. It was a lie. Kind of a lie. "Can I take you home?"

Caroline smirked. "You mean give me a ride?"

Klaus chuckled slightly. She had caught the double meaning in his words. Apparently some things hadn't changed over the years. She was still sharp. She still knew him so well. Caroline walked with him over to the other side of the street. Klaus had a limousine waiting at the corner. The driver nodded at him as he approached, but Klaus signaled to him to stay in the car.

Caroline's eyes widened. "A limo? Fancy."

"I like to travel in style," he replied opening the door for her.

"I know," she said sliding in.

Klaus got in behind her and shut the door. The dividing window to the front seat was up and they couldn't see through to the driver, but the car pull forward anyways, heading down the street.

Klaus looked over at Caroline. Her eyes were flicking around nervously; her hands worrying in her lap. He wanted to reach over and scoop one of them up, press his lips to her knuckles so she would know there was no reason for her to be nervous in his presence. Although he had understood why she was. He _had_ tried to kill her the last time they had met.

"What are you calling yourself these days," Klaus asked, remembering how she had denied her name to him earlier.

"Elizabeth…after my mom," she said, her blue eyes meeting his. He wondered why she had changed her name, her identity, why she was in London. What had happened in the past eight years to change her life so much?

"Nothing happened," she said as if reading his mind, "I just wanted to be someone else. I couldn't have the life I wanted so I decided to make a new one."

Klaus nodded. She was still mourning the loss of her human life even all these years later. Was she really still so blind as to the potential she had? Clearly she had to be opening herself somewhat, if she were here, miles from home. And he had her. Alone. In this car. Something he never expected to happen in a thousand lifetimes.

Suddenly he was across the seat, capturing her lips in his. She was surprised only for a moment before she relaxed and let herself melt into his kiss, her hands coming up to grab him by the lapels and pull him closer.

She remembered the last time they had kissed. The first time they had kissed. It was sudden and passionate and it haunted her everyday. It was the moment that everything had changed for her. For them. After months of snarky flirtation and Klaus persistently pursuing her, everything had finally exploded. She had forgotten about her loyalty to her friends, her boyfriend, everything and gave herself completely over to that kiss. One second, they had been kissing, and then the next she had been fighting to stay alive.

Klaus remembered the kiss too. The way Caroline's body pressed up against his, in her dance costume, he had only just begun to entertain the fantasy of what she might look like underneath it; that she might just let him get that far, when he felt a stake slice into his shoulder blade. He had thrown her from him then and the fight was on. She'd hit the wall with a loud grunt and slid down, the back of her head leaving a trail of blood down the white brick. It was a bloody melee of Salvatores and witches and doppelgangers. Sometime during the fight he had grabbed one of the stakes and headed toward Damon at full force, but Caroline had thrown herself in front of him, catching the blow, the stake entering just above her heart.

He had stayed long enough to make sure she hadn't died. The next day he left Mystic Falls for good. No more Salvatores. No more doppelgangers or hybrids. No more gorgeous blonde distractions.

But now here he was, in the back of a limo, pressing the gorgeous blonde of his dreams and nightmares into the black leather seat, feeling her hands on him as he deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips.

Caroline sighed into him letting his tongue dance with hers. Her body felt electric as his hand made a path from her arm, to her shoulder, finally stopping to wrap around her neck. The position made her jerk away in fear. She suddenly remembered that he was a cold blooded killer, that he wasn't someone she could ever fully trust.

She pulled away quickly, pushing herself against the door of the limo. Her lips were swollen and red from his kisses. Klaus hung there for a moment, confused by her sudden withdrawal. He saw fear dancing in her pretty blue eyes. He knew what she was thinking when he looked at her face. He had been lost in the memory as well, but not those particular parts. Damn! Would she ever fucking forget? It was _one_ mistake. One mistake that had cost him so much.

She settled once again into the seat, smoothing out the material on her lap, taking a few deep, calming breaths. Klaus glanced surreptitiously at her from the corner of his eye. Suddenly, he felt rather enraged. If she was going to think him the villain, then the villain he would be.

Klaus's hand shot out and he grabbed her by the arm, bringing her back toward him. Before she could respond he crushed his lips to hers, roughly this time, cutting off any of her possible protests. He kissed her breathless, all teeth and tongue, before grabbing one of her legs and hitching around him. He wanted her as close as possible. Needed her as close as possible. He had dreamt of having her since they had met and never stopped regretting that it never came to be. Tonight there would be no regrets. Whatever happened, he would take what he wanted from her. And he would make sure she gave willingly.

Caroline didn't protest as Klaus grasped her tighter. Truthfully, she hadn't been prepared to see him and didn't have the energy to resist. His lips left her mouth and traced a path down her jaw, licking and sucking and setting her skin on fire. She found herself arching into his touches, desperate for more. A part of her hated that after all this time he could still effect her this way.

Klaus pulled back from her and with both hands, tore open her dress in one fluid motion, the navy silk breaking apart effortlessly. Caroline frowned slightly at the ruin of her dress but kept her mouth shut as she watched Klaus take in what lay underneath the her clothing. A navy corset incased her torso, lacing up and hugging her hips, and down a bit further rested a matching thong. There was only one reason a woman put this much effort into lingerie.

"Interesting choice of garments love," Klaus said, his voice husky, but the question behind his statement clear.

Caroline gave him a saucy shrug, meeting his eye. "A girl has needs."

Klaus damn near growled at the thought of any other man touching his Caroline. She was his. Her body would be his and his alone. None of those other men were worthy of her perfection. None of them could please her the way he would. He saw the flirtatious gleam in her and knew that she was teasing him. Well, two could play that game. He settled himself next to her, bringing his fingers to the strings of her corset.

"Why don't you tell me about these needs love," Klaus whispered as his finger slowly unfastened the corset.

"Well you can't think that there hasn't been anyone since you," Caroline said, evading his question.

A small chuckle sounded in Klaus's throat. "Ah but there never was me, was there? It was all just a fantasy. Nothing ever happened."

Caroline could feel the corset becoming looser around her breasts. Klaus flicked the laces back and forth, tickling her skin with them as he slowly went about undressing her. Her body tensed with expectation and need and he continued to whisper into her ear, his nose tracing patterns across her neck.

"I thought about this. Thought about it many times," Klaus said, "I've thought about you and I together. What I would do to you if I ever had you alone." A wave of arousal hit Caroline hard as he spoke. Klaus smiled wickedly as Caroline's body shivered ever so slightly under his touch. "Would you like me to show you love?"

Her tongue darted out and wetted her lips as she nodded. She couldn't speak. She was afraid of the sound that might escape her throat if she dared to open her mouth.

Klaus untangled the last of the laces, opening the corset to reveal Caroline's breasts. His eyes took in the sight of her, his head coming down to her chest. His tongue flicked out over one nipple. Caroline's body responded instantly, her hands threading through his curls as his mouth attended to her breasts. First one, and then the other, licking and sucking and nipping.

Klaus felt his pants tightened as Caroline moaned from his ministrations. He glanced up into her eyes that were clouded over with desire and lust. His hands went to her hair, quickly pulling out the pins and letting her curls free.

"That's better," he said. Now she looked more like the Caroline he knew in Mystic Falls. Light and free and ready for anything.

Caroline sat up, noticing that Klaus was still fully dressed. But he gently pushed her back down in to the seat.

"As I said love, this is about what I'm going to do to you."

Caroline felt a tingling in her stomach, the sensation growing hotter as Klaus gave her a cocky smirk, kneeling down in front of her lap. Luckily he had acquired this limo. It allowed them pleanty of room.

Klaus hooked his hands around the lace of underwear, sliding them slowly down her thighs. Caroline raised her hips up, helping him to remove the small piece of lace, her last bit of clothing. His eyes locked with hers as he lifted her leg and began a march of kisses over every part of her leg; her ankle, her calf, the side of her knee, and around her thighs. Once he reached the center of her body he stopped. Caroline wiggled impatiently, waiting for him to proceed. He chuckled to himself, slipping one finger inside of her. Her head tilted back as he added another finger, swirling them around her walls and clit. She was so wet, so ready for him.

He longed to be inside of her, but all in good time, first thing first. Klaus worked her over with his fingers, alternating speeds, as her hips began to buck against his hands. Then he switched it up, swiping his tongue across her. Caroline bit her lip and the feel of his mouth on her.

"You taste so damn sweet," he murmured into thigh.

"Klaus, please," she begged and he went back to her. Licking and sucking, getting lost in the taste of her body.

Soon enough she came undone, her arms bracing herself against the roof of the car, her voice calling his name as she gasped for breath. Klaus continued to work her through her orgasm with her fingers, kissing his way across her stomach and back up her body.

Her eyes were hooded, a satisfied smile on the corner of her lips, as Klaus captured them once again. His hands trailed down her bare skin. She rubbed herself against him, enjoying the sensation of his clothes against her skin. They both felt the car come to a halt, but ignored it, still lost in their kissing. A knock sounded at the window and Klaus broke away with a grumble.

He looked into her eyes. Now it was all up to her. He tried to arrange his features into something that might resemble nonchalance. If she denied him, he wanted to be able to pretend that it didn't hurt.

"Do you want to come up?" Caroline whispered to him. Another cocky smirk was his answer. She just rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not sure how I'm getting out of this car without clothes? Since you ruined my dress."

Her voice was chiding but playful. Klaus pushed back from her and removed his black tuxedo jacket, placing it around her shoulders. Caroline looped her arms through and buttoned the buttons. It wasn't modest by any means, and it didn't keep any secrets about what they had been doing in the back seat, but it covered what needed to be covered for their trip upstairs.

Klaus opened the door and got out, helping Caroline behind him. She did her best to keep her legs together so she wouldn't flash anyone on the street as she climbed out. Not that there were many people walking down the street at the this time of the night.

"That will be all for tonight James," Klaus said, compelling the driver. The man nodded and shut the door as the turned and hopped up the steps and through the door of Caroline's hotel.

The night staff at the desk looked up and did a double take as they entered. Klaus grasped Caroline's hand as they breezed quickly through the lobby and into the elevators. The bell dinged and they walked into. The staff was practically leaning over the desk, gaping at the two of them. Caroline giggled and gave them a coquettish wave as the doors closed. Once they were completely shut, Caroline burst out into loud laughter, doubling over and clutching her stomach. Klaus couldn't help but join her. The looks on their faces had been priceless.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "I haven't laughed like that since…" She sighed and her laughter died down. Her hand reached up to his face, cupping the side of it gently, her thumb running across the bit of scruff that lined his jaw.

Klaus could see that her eyes were trying to tell him something, but he didn't know what. He'd been away from her for too long. He didn't know much about her life now. But he could see the longing and regret behind her stare. If there was anything he could do to erase that, he would.

But for the moment, all he could think about was how ravishing she looked in his black jacket. Wearing nothing underneath. Her breasts peeked out at him slightly from the V of the jacket. He scooped her up again without warning and pressed her against the silver wall of the elevator; his mouth at her neck as they continued to climb to the top floor.

The bell dinged again and the doors slide open to the entrance of a penthouse. Klaus kept hold of Caroline, his mouth on hers, as she stumbled backwards into the dark room. The doors creaked shut and the elevator left them, the room falling completely black now.

"Bed," Caroline demanded, then remembered that Klaus wouldn't know where he was going, "this way."

She led him by the lips to the huge, white king sized bed at the back of the large suite. Klaus grabbed her by the hips and tossed her up on top of the mattress. She landed with a loud grunt. But it was a feminine grunt that Klaus heard. It was distinctly male.

"What the hell Barbie?" Another voice said as one of the lamps flicked on.

Klaus's eyes narrowed and suppressed the urge to yell as he came face to face with none other than Damon Salvatore. The dark haired vampire with the ice blue eyes stood there shirtless, in a pair of black sweats, clearly disgruntled by being disturbed in his sleep.

Klaus's eyes flicked to Caroline, who knelt on top of the bed, her worried glance moving back and forth between the two men.

"Damon!" Caroline exclaimed, "I thought you were out tonight!"

"I changed my mine," he replied, not tearing his eyes away from Klaus. "What the hell is going on? What are you doing with _him_?"

Klaus's mind spun. He took in the scene in front of him. A shirtless Damon Salvatore. One giant bed in the whole entire room. His eyes flicked down to Damon's left hand. There he saw a gold band around his ring finger. And then there was a matching one of Caroline's. Why hadn't he noticed it before? He had, but he had shrugged it off, not even thinking for a moment that she might be… Of course. It made sense. The way that Caroline had thrown herself in front of Damon all those years ago- he remembered her telling him once that they had dated before she became a vampire.

Caroline's hands grasped together when she realized the connection Klaus had just made. He threw up his hands and spun around. Walking back toward the elevator with a growl. Caroline scrambled off the bed, but Damon's hand grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Explain now," he demanded. Caroline glared at him.

"Let go of me or you'll regret it," she hissed. The two of them stood there, locked in their angry stare off. She heard the elevator ding and Klaus walked through.

Damon's shoulders dropped, the angry look falling away from his face. "Well you can't go outside like that," he chided, grabbing a trench coat off the chair and tossing it to her. Caroline shrugged out of Klaus's jacket, switching it for the gray trench. She didn't even bother to wait for Damon to turn around or anything. It didn't matter if he saw her naked. After all this time together, there weren't many secrets between them. And it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

As she tied the tie, Caroline realized that it was a woman's coat she was wearing. And it wasn't a coat that belonged to her. She glanced back up at Damon, raising one eye in question.

He shrugged, the corner of his mouth breaking into a tiny smile. "I said I changed my mind about going out, I never said that I was alone."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she darted in the direction of the stairs. There was no time to wait for the elevator. Klaus had already gotten a head start on her. She prayed he hadn't decided to make a real run for it.

She burst out of the stairwell and into the lobby. The desk clerks were once again gaping at her, but at least this time she was more covered. Her bare feet padded across the tile floor as she rushed outside and into the night.

Out on the street, her head whipped back and forth, searching for Klaus's retreating figure. There he was, only a couple block away, walking quickly down the sidewalk. Thank goodness he hadn't booked it away from her at supernatural speed.

She flashed over to him, catching up in less than a second, blocking his path. Her hands came up and pushed against his chest, her fingers wrinkling his white shirt.

Klaus's mouth was set in a hard line as he let her stop him in his path.

"Look, I know what you are thinking and you are wrong," Caroline said, "Damon and I—we aren't—it's just a cover. That's all." Klaus brows knit together, Caroline took that as a sign that she could continue with her explanation. "Elena broke his heart when she chose Stefan and I don't know we were both in this weird place and neither of us wanted to stay in Mystic Falls so we left together and have been looking out for each other ever since."

Klaus looked down at her. The fact that she still hadn't revealed why she hadn't left Mystic Falls didn't escape him. Honestly, it surprised him that after he left, she didn't make peace with everything. Marry one of those insipid high school boys, perhaps Tyler, and play house and human as long as she could.

"Why did you leave Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked. "You always said it was your home."

"I just couldn't stay there," Caroline said, "I left a month after you did."

Suddenly Caroline's feet became very interesting to her, she stared down at them, waiting for Klaus's reply.

"But I couldn't go after you," she said to the ground, "I wanted to. I thought about it. But I was with Damon and he wouldn't have gone for it. It took a few years before I could even tell him about how I felt about you."

"And how do you feel about me?" Caroline didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at her feet. Klaus slid a finger under her chin and titled her gaze upward, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Caroline, how do you feel about me?"

"I wasn't sure then," Caroline said, "but I am now."

Caroline stepped into him then, winding her arms around his neck, and pulling him in for a kiss. She had always been over articulated and loved her speeches, but right now, no words could do her justice. And actions always spoke louder than words anyways. Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline, squeezing her tightly against the length of his body.

She pulled away and gave him a little smirk of her own. "Wanna go upstairs and finish what we started?"

Klaus chuckled. "What about Damon?"

Caroline shrugged. "He owes me. _Especially_ for the girl he brought home the other night."

She kissed him again and then took him by the hand, leading him back toward the hotel. Klaus laced his fingers with hers just as the sun began to peak over the horizon. A new day was breaking.

* * *

**So tiny bit of backstory/plot, a bit of smut, and a bit of fluff rolled into one.**

**And I love writing Damon. So I did!**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

_follow me on tumblr at Hybridlovelies_


End file.
